10 x 10
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Drabbles de 100 palabras sobre los distintos personajes. Pequeños golpes de inspiración, o simplemente pensamientos inconexos.
1. Severus Snape: Cansado

Cansado. Cansado de la lucha. Cansado de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de todos. Cansado de las largas noches en vela, pensando en sus errores, en su error. Levantándose cada mañana con la certeza de que podía haber sido diferente. Al segundo después llegaba la noche. ¿Un segundo, nada más? Quizá hubiera pasado más tiempo, horas tal vez. Quizá hubiera dado clase, comido, corregido exámenes. Qué importaba. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, el sueño le envolvía. La veía. Porción de felicidad irreal.

Cansado de la magia. Cansado del mundo. Cansado de la vida.

Sin ella, sin su Lily, nada tenía ya sentido.


	2. Vernon Dursley: Normal

Como cada mañana, Vernon Dursley tomaba el desayuno. Unas tostadas normales, con una mermelada común. Más tarde se dirigiría al trabajo, un puesto normal en una empresa corriente, y después volvería a casa con su modélica y nada extraña familia en su agradable y normal barrio.

Porque la vida de Vernon Dursley era exactamente como la de cualquier hombre, exceptuando a una cuñada bruja asesinada, o el hecho de que Harry Potter viviera en su casa. Sin embargo, no entremos en estos detalles que no vienen al caso y sigamos admirando lo normal que es la vida de Vernon Dursley.


	3. Voldemort & Bellatrix: Durmiendo

Él estaba reposando. Reposando después de la agotadora batalla con Potter, tumbado en el suelo del Gran comedor. Gritos, gente abrazándose. Carreras, lágrimas. Una silla derribada, un jarrón destrozado. Emoción. Pero Bellatrix no veía nada, no oía nada. Ella simplemente se dirigió al lado de su señor, donde toda la vida había estado. Se sentía cansada, tenía que dormir un poco. "Un largo sueño, tal y como está haciendo mi señor" pensó mientras se apuntaba con la varita.

Durante una fracción de segundo, un destello verde iluminó el Gran comedor. Apenas percibido; fugaz como la vida, imparable como la muerte.


	4. Croshanks & Hermione: Jaula vacía

Croshanks miró la jaula. Allí hubo una lechuza blanca, Hedwig la llamaban.

Pasó una semana. Croshanks volvió a mirar la jaula. Una vez hubo allí algo, no conseguía recordar exactamente qué.

Pasó un mes. ¿Por qué siempre estaba esa jaula vacía allí? Croshanks no entendía por qué nunca había habido algo en ella. Desvió la vista y volvió a jugar con su ovillo, feliz.

Hermione pensaba en lo que había pasado, en todas las muertes, y en el incierto futuro que les aguardaba. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. A veces, le gustaría ser simplemente un gato jugando con su ovillo.


	5. Fleur Delacour & Bill: Flor marchita

Ella siempre había sido la protagonista. Envidiada por las chicas y deseada por los chicos, todos le auguraban un buen futuro, más aun después de ser elegida para participar en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba recluída en su casa, huyendo de Voldemort con un marido cuyos brotes de licantropía eran cada vez más agudos. Ella le quería, sí, pero no aguantaba la situación. Se sintió agobiada y salió a pasear por la playa. Bill la observaba entristecido desde una ventana.

_Sa belle fleur française _se marchitaba bajo el sol, y él no podía hacer nada.


	6. Profesora Grubbly Plank: Sustituta

Viajaba de un colegio a otro sin descanso. A su alrededor, siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde está...? y en sus labios, la misma respuesta evasiva: Está indispuesto...

Constantemente se enfrentaba a los alumnos que adoraban a su predecesor. Era frustrante. Por muy buenas que fueran sus clases, ninguna expresión de entusiasmo aparecía en sus rostros. Encendió su pipa y se sentó junto al fuego, en la sala de profesores del colegio... ¿qué importaba qué colegio fuera, si dentro de dos semanas iba a estar en otro? Porque ella era profesora de todos los colegios, y a la vez de ninguno.


	7. Tom Riddle & Myrtle: Estúpida

Estúpida. Esa era la palabra. Cómo se había atrevido, o mejor, como él le había permitido hacer tal cosa. Tan solo sabía que, de repente, había sentido el asqueroso tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos y aquellos restos de saliva ajena en su boca. Una situación realmente degradante.

-Le besaste. Ganaste la apuesta, Mirtle – la felicitaron sus compañeros entusiasmados.

Más tarde se enteró de que además era una sangre sucia. Poco después, una muchacha veía unos enormes ojos amarillos y se desplomaba, muerta, en el suelo. Su primera víctima. La miró, y a su mente acudió una sola palabra: "Estúpida".


	8. Argus Filch: Navidad

Navidad. Qué bonita palabra. El tiempo en que todas las personas se reunían y daban lo mejor de sí mismas. Tiempo de reencuentros, reconciliaciones y buenos propósitos para el Año Nuevo. La época de regalos, cenas y alegría, de envío de felicitaciones con el típico Papá Noel o el habitual pueblecito nevado.

Familia, amigos, alegría. Palabras que se clavaban en el alma de conserje y le hundían, golpe a golpe, en la soledad más absoluta.

-Feliz Navidad, Señora Norris – susurró, alzando una copa en medio de la habitación vacía.

Un maullido apenas audible fue la única respuesta. Después, sólo silencio.

* * *

Es solo un pequeño recordatorio a las personas que viven solas, y la Navidad solo les recuerda aún más su soledad.


	9. Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle: Basta

Era un asesino. Cuando lo vio, la chica, con el último giratiempo todavía en mano, solo vio un ser. No era rubio, no era moreno, no era listo. No merecía ningún otro calificativo, ni positivo, ni negativo. Era un asesino, y basta. Y ella lo había matado.

Algunos dirían que fue una heroína, otros que era otra asesina, decidiendo sobre la vida y la muerte de quien todavía no había cometido ningún crimen. ¿Acaso importaba? Él estaba muerto, y basta.

Hermione Granger se sentó, relajada. Quien debiera juzgarla, lo haría, no le importaba. Ahora, ya no le temía a nada.


End file.
